


Intertwined Love

by kaciecat



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft: Story Mode, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, rape mention, sexual abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciecat/pseuds/kaciecat
Summary: After an adventure, Jesse finally gets back home to his boyfriend Lukas. They need to blow off some steam, and decide to invite Radar to watch.





	Intertwined Love

Jesse looked around, hoping no one in the halls would see Lukas come into the room with him. "Alright," he murmered, "coast is clear."

With a quick nod, they both slipped into the dimly lit den, a king sized bed on their left. "Home sweet home." Jesse said with a soft smile, kicking his shoes off. Lukas followed his movements, then took his jacket off and put it on a hook against the wall.

Jesse took a seat on his bed, white sheets a soft orange, lit by the redstone lamp above. Lukas was eyeing the slightly shorter brunette in front of him. He quickly flicked his tonge across his lips, biting the bottom one. "Rough day?"

"Rough month." Jesse shot back quietly, then scoffing, "I missed being in my own bed."

Lukas head over next to him, he smiled fondly as he sat on the bed. "Yeah."

"What?" Jesse probed.

"I missed you. The real you."

Turning his head, Jesse chuckled, eyes narrowing at the thought of what happened while he was gone. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You know it's not your fault."

"Not for that." he turned, looking into Lukas's eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving in general. And for... ignoring you I guess."

"You're fine."

"Am I?" Jesse replied slyly, eyebrows raised. 

"Oh shut up." his boyfriend shot back, pushing him.

They looked at each other for a long moment, each not finding their words. For a while it felt like they could just sit in silence like this, possibly tangle in each other and fall asleep. At least, thats what Jesse was thinking.

"You know..." Lukas started, expression shifting to something dark. "He used me."

"The Admin?"

His boyfriend shrunk a bit, humming in agreement. Jesse's fist clenched, eyes sharpening on his boyfriend's face. "How?"

"I thought it was you. He took me into bed and just... he was.." he murmered, trailing into a small sob. "I really thought it was you. I don't.."

"Lukas I love you. I would never do anything to you that could hurt you." Jesse promised gently, taking his boyfriend's hands in his. "I'm so sorry."

They sat there for another long moment, Jesse's fingers running over Lukas's hands, letting his boyfriend cry for a while. He didn't want to pry and make Lukas say anything that he didn't want to talk about. A tug came from Jesse's arm, and Lukas pulled him down into a strong hug. Then, they sat like that for a while.

"Jesse." he muttered, face full of shoulder. "You're so tense, dude."

"Yeah."

"Can I unknot your back for you?" Lukas asked, pulling away from the hug. "Back massage?"

Jesse's face lit up and he gave Lukas a peck on the cheek. "Yes, please."

His boyfriend flushed a bit as Jesse peeled off his shirt, then crawled to get behind him. Lukas ran his hands up and down Jesse's back before slowly and gently working out a knot in his left shoulder. He groaned, then relaxed while it worked out. 

They sat there in the calm silence, and the only sound was an occasional moan from Jesse when Lukas hit a good spot.

"God, that feels..." Jesse groaned, then turned his head to the side, catching Lukas's eye. "Oh."

They leaned in a bit, hesitating. "D-do you.. are you ready?" Jesse asked calmly.

"You're not the Admin. You're my Jesse." Lukas murmered, leaning in to take his boyfriend into a kiss. Lukas moved back in front of Jesse and slowly wrapped his arms around Jesse's naked torso. Deepening the kiss, Lukas shifted a bit.

Jesse pulled away, noses touching with his boyfriend's. "You're hard already?" he asked, smirking.

"What can I say, I missed you a lot." he replied, kissing again then pulling away. "I missed this."

Lifting Lukas up, Jesse pulled him on to his lap. "Oh, yeah?" he asked, kissing Lukas rougher.

He grinded down into Jesse's lap in response, kissing down his boyfriend's neck and sucking a mark into the collarbone. Lukas left a few more before pulling away a bit and meeting his eyes with Jesse's again.

"You know who would enjoy a show?" Jesse murmered, trailing a finger around Lukas's back. "Radar."

"You want him to watch us?" he asked, grinding some more into his boyfriend.

"Fu-- Yes. I want him to learn more about us." Jesse trailed off, eyeing Lukas's body. "I like to show you off."

Grinding a bit more, Lukas unbuttoned his boyfriend's pants and started to pull them down before Jesse stopped him.

"Get Radar first."

Lukas got off his boyfriend with a groan, shifting a bit, and grumbling about how Jesse is making him walk around hard with jeans, but he went a few doors down to get Radar. 

The blonde was a bit lust-high, so he tripped at the door to Radar's room, then he knocked. "Radar? Buddy, you in there? Me and Jesse wanna-"

The door opened, and a bed-headed Radar stood under Lukas. "Is.. Is there trouble? The Admin's human again.. Wh..." he stumbled on his words then rubbed his eyes.

Lukas always found Radar adorably hot, but never thought to come on to him until now. "Well," he started, towering over Radar. Lukas ran a hand down his side, and watched him squeak then back into the doorframe. "Jesse wanted to know if you wanted to... watch."

"W-watch? L-Lukas I-I.. um..." Radar trailed, eyeing Lukas's body. The tall blonde moved his hand to Radar's crotch, and rubbed the inside of his thigh. "W-watch what?"

"Hard to say, not sure what I want to do first." he muttered. "You'll get to watch whatever it is, though. Is that a yes?" Lukas smirked, biting his lower lip for a moment.

"H-Hell yes." Radar whispered.

Smiling, Lukas lead him back into their room. "Got him" he muttered and straddled Jesse again. 

"Hey Radar. Take a seat." Jesse smiled, jesturing towards a comfy armchair on the other side of the room.

"W-what's going on?" Radar asked, sitting nervously and watching Lukas on top of his mentor.

"You know already. I've told you about me and Lukas." Jesse muttered, holding his boyfriend by the hips.

"But I d-didn't think..." whined Radar, eyes everywhere other than on the couple. "I'm... gonna watch?"

"Yeah, I found your 'diary'. You write a lot about Jesse and I." Lukas said with a sly tone, head turned around to look at his boyfriend's apprentice.

Radar whipped his head to look at Lukas, eyes wide. "That wasn't! I was.. I'm.. Sorry, I-" he cut himself off, gulping anxiously.

"Uh-huh." Lukas murmered, turning to his boyfriend and rutting against him. "You made me get him when I was hard." he whined.

Jesse glanced at Radar, watching him squirm in his seat. "I know. Here, I'll help." he smiled, flipping his boyfriend on to his back, and lifting his shirt off him.

Behind the couple, Radar watched every small movement, hand covering his crotch where the outline of his cock was shown in his sweatpants. Lukas bit his lip, eyeing Jesse's body while he took Lukas's pants and underwear off slowly, exposing him.

"Damn." Jesse muttered, kissing a mark into his boyfriend's neck. "You're gorgeous. I missed you so much."

Blushing, Lukas turned his head. "Just get on with it, you big sap."

"Get on with what?" Radar whispered, lips slick and a dark pink from biting them.

Jesse stood to strip off his own pants and underwear, making a show for both his apprentice and boyfriend. He threw his underwear at Radar, making him whine, and climbed into bed with Lukas.

"Hurry up and fuck me," the blonde begged. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Reaching for the lube in the cabinet with a grunt, Jesse quickly slicked up two fingers. He rubbed them into his boyfriend's hole.

Lukas whined, moving his hips around to get comfortable. He pushed back into his Jesse's finger, but his boyfriend pulled back.

"Be patient, Lukas." he said playfully. "You'll get fucked soon."

"I want you to fuck me now." Lukas said with a sigh. "Can I ride you?"

Without replying, Jesse grabbed his boyfriend and put him on his lap, cock resting between their stomachs. 

Radar quietly slipped off his sweatpants and unbuttoned his pajama shirt, rubbing his cock through his boxers as he watched the couple on the bed.

Jesse slipped a finger into his boyfriend, making him gasp then moan. He fingered Lukas for a bit before adding a digit, causing him to squirm in Jesse's lap.

"Please," Lukas whined, "fuck me, Jesse."

He continued to finger fuck the blonde, smiling at the quiet gasps from his apprentice behind him. Jesse added another finger, making Lukas groan. 

"Enjoying the show, Radar?" Jesse asked.

"Y-yes, sir." he replied quietly.

Lukas was blushing down his neck and chest, his face glowing in the dim light. "You're beautiful." Jesse told him.

"P-please." Lukas gasped, panting loudly.

"Since you asked so nicely." Jesse said sarcastically, slowly withdrawing his fingers and making Lukas whine.

He lined his cock up and pushed inside Lukas slowly, groaning in unison with him. "You're a lot tighter than I remember."

"And you're... you're a lot bigger... fuck." The blonde gasped, rising and falling on Jesse's cock slowly.

Radar quietly slipped off his boxers, rubbing himself a bit. "J-Jesse?" he asked.

Jesse looked back at him, holding his boyfriend at the small of his back to stop him. "Yeah?"

"C-can I... um..." he started, biting his lip before continuing. "Can I borrow some lube?"

Lukas huffed quietly, licking his lips at Radar. "You gonna fuck yourself while watching us?"

"Maybe."

"Fuck that's hot." Jesse muttered, grabbing the small bottle of lube and tossing it to his apprentice.

"Thank you."

Lukas put his hand on Jesse's face and turned it, their eyes meeting. "Can I continue?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jesse hummed in response, grabbing his boyfriend's ass. Lukas took this as a sign to continue, so he did.

Speeding up, the blonde panted and moaned as he rode Jesse's cock, gripping his shoulders.

"Such a good boy, Lukas." Jesse teased, making Lukas whine loud.

Radar shifted a bit behind them, rubbing a lubed finger along his hole and slowly putting it in with a gasp.

Lukas slowly removed himself from Jesse, bending over on the bed. His boyfriend hummed at the sight, then stood on his knees to line himself up again.

"You see everything, Radar?"

"Y-yeah." he replied, cutting himself off with a groan.

Jesse fucked the blonde slowly, leaning over and kissing his neck. 

Lukas shivered as his boyfriend kissed lightly under his ear. "J-Jesse." he whined, his chest sinking into the bed.

"You're a good boy just for me." Jesse muttered, standing straight on his knees again.

He grabbed Lukas by the hair and fucked him a bit faster, pounding deep into him.

The smaller boy behind them was working two fingers inside himself, the other hand on his cock.

Radar fucked himself deep in unison to Jesse's thrusts. "Fuck, J-Jesse..." he trailed, huffing a breath.

Jesse smirked, fucking the blonde harder. Both Radar and Lukas moaned louder, making Jesse's smile widen. 

Grabbing Lukas by the hips, Jesse flipped his boyfriend on to his back, sliding his cock out in the process.

The blonde whined at the loss, looking up at Jesse innocently. Lukas gasped when his boyfriend was inside him again, then started whining and groaning again as he was fucked.

"God, Lukas, I'm so close..." Jesse gasped, biting his lip. 

"I... fuck, I am too."

Lukas brought his hand up to his mouth, sucking two of his fingers. His other hand was gripping the bed sheets, which were a pale orange in the dim light.

Radar moaned loudly, high pitched and needy. He fingered himself more, pumping his cock quickly.

The bed rocked a bit as Jesse fucked the blonde below him fast, grabbing his hand and moving it away from Lukas' mouth as he leaned over to take him into a deep kiss. 

They moaned into each other's mouths, tongues tangling a bit before Lukas pulled away. "F-fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he moaned.

Jesse thrust into him a bit more before cumming inside his boyfriend with a loud groan, filling Lukas up. Lukas' legs shaked as he came, spilling all over himself.

"Fuck... J-Jesse..." the blonde panted.

Radar watched them from behind, cumming quietly after them with shaking thighs. His breath was heaving and he removed his fingers from himself with a gasp.

The three of them stayed still for a bit, catching their breaths.

Jesse slowly pulled out of his boyfriend and fell beside him with a grunt. "You're amazing, Lukas."

"You are too." the blonde said, yawning. 

Jesse sat up to look at Radar, who blinked back at him. "I... um..." he started. "I made a mess."

"Yes you did, you gonna clean it up?"

"Oh, y-yeah..." 

Radar started to stand, then Jesse glared at him.

"Clean your cum off with your mouth, Radar."

Jesse's apprentice paused, blinking in surprise at his mentor. He licked his lips, then brought his right hand to his mouth and sucked the cum off his fingers.

"Good boy, Radar." Jesse praised, looking over to Lukas who was smirking.

"Clean yourself up then bring us a damp towel." the blonde said with a small smile, glancing at Jesse for a second.

Radar followed their orders, and came back a few minutes later with a damp towel for them. He stood at the foot of the bed awkwardly, only wearing a pajama shirt.

Lukas rubbed the cum off his body and cleaned his ass. "Thanks."

"N-no problem." Radar said quietly, shifting his feet.

Jesse looked at his apprentice thoughtfully, smiling a bit.

The couple glanced at each other a moment, before Lukas looked back at Radar.

"You can stay here with us if you want."

With a deep blush, Radar stood frozen for a moment before replying. "I- I don't want to intrude."

"You're not." Jesse replied quickly.

Radar blinked in surprise, then looked at the ground shyly. "I just... I don't want to-"

"You aren't bothering us. Why else do you think we invited you?" Lukas said, reaching to grab his hand.

Jesse nodded in agreement, smiling at his apprentice. "Come here." he said, tapping the bed between him and his boyfriend.

Radar hesitated a bit before clibming over Lukas into bed. He took off his pajama shirt and slid under the covers. Jesse instantly wrapped his arm around his apprentice, smiling.

Lukas scooted closer to them and took Radar's hand in his, closing his eyes. "You comfortable?"

"Yeah." Radar said quietly.

Jesse closed his eyes and settled a bit before falling asleep on Radar's chest. 

The blonde leaned his head on Radar's shoulder a bit before falling asleep as well, leaving Radar sitting awake, cuddling with his idols.

He tried not to think to much about it before he fell asleep, Jesse on his chest and Lukas' hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> i kin lukas so this is canon gooodnight!


End file.
